Hip Hog Heaven Saloon
The Hip Hog Heaven Saloon was a bar in the Port of Haven City run by Krew during Jak II. History ''Jak II'' The Saloon itself is quite a decent place. There are several small rooms in the walls, which can fit a maximum of four people and a small, inaccessible boxing ring rests in the centre. Together with the typical bar, a large mirrored back wall and the ever-hovering Krew it becomes a nice place if one comes for a drink. Most notable are the various posters and the heads of Metal Heads on the walls (presumably gathered largely by Sig) which serve as trophies and as attractions for new customers. The Saloon isn't a very busy place, as seen when Jak enters it, it's always empty bar Krew, Sig, Tess and, on occasion, Errol. How Krew manages to run it without any business is unknown; but it is likely most of his income comes from his actions as a crime lord or his work for Baron Praxis. Jak 3 After Krew's death and the defeat of Metal Kor, Daxter claims ownership of the bar, renaming it the Naughty Ottsel. Technically, Rayn should have been the new owner, but she never came around to claim it. In Jak 3, the bar, as the Naught Ottsel, serves as an HQ for Torn and his men during the war after they are cut off from New Haven City. After the defeat of the Metal Heads and KG deathbots, Daxter reclaims the Naughty Ottsel and during the events of Jak X, turns it into a sort of sports bar. Geography Overview The location is a bar located out in the Port, which appears tucked away from the outside. Interior Inside, there are many trophies visible, and the interior is typical of a bar. Employees During Jak II the Saloon only had two employees, one was an Underground member in disguise (Tess) who tried to get valuable information from Krew about his connections with the Baron. The second one was Sig, who didn't work as much for the Saloon but in general was Krew's Heavy and just did jobs for him. He did had to kill some Spyder Gunners one time, as Krew had need for new trophies for his customers. Trivia *The name, Morgan, is written on the wall in green Precursor language. *There is an arcade Whack-a-Mole style game with Metal Heads (instead of moles) near the entrance to the Saloon. Beating it is one of the later missions in Jak II, the reward being the Time Map Keira neaded to finish the Rift Rider *In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Boggy Billy had a Hip Hog which looked exactly like the giant one on top of the Hip Hog Heaven. *If seen against the mirror, the Metal Head trophies are not reflected, only the frames. *If you walk against the bar, you can see that Jak's reflection in the mirror behind the bar has horns. Category:Jak 3 locations Category:Jak II locations